


If I were at Hogwarts...

by goldenzingy46, Tempest_Novastorm



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Up for Adoption?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Novastorm/pseuds/Tempest_Novastorm
Summary: This is gonna be confusing, POV second person, ur gonna need to use chapter index so don’t put it on entire work and stuff, you get to choose your own way around, chose a gender neutral name of Phoenix Harrington/Harting/Jones (pureblood, muggleborn, half blood)UP FOR ADOPTION!Partial adoption by Tempest_Novastorm





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short.

Welcome! You are living at home, are you a pure blood, a halfblood, or a muggleborn?

For pureblood, go to chapter 4.

For halfblood, go to chapter 3. 

For muggleborn, go to chapter 2.


	2. Hi, muggleborn!

You are lying on the couch, absently staring into space. You had accidentally broken your pen, and ink had begun leaking everywhere, then the ink suddenly disappeared and the pen was fixed! No way was that physically possible.

 

_Bang. Bang._

 

An owl was hitting the window! What? You rush to open the window, and the owl flies in. It has paper, wound into a scroll, attached to its leg. Tentatively, you pride the scroll from its grip. It hoots, and flies to the window to wait for your response. 

 

_Welcome to the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Phoenix Harting! You will be attending on September 1st, this year. Your school requirements are below. Of course, as a muggleborn, this may surprise you. However, you are, in fact, in possession of a magical core, which is what isn’t necessary of a witch or wizard._

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size_ _2)_

_1_ _set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

 

We hope to see you then! 

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

P.S: you can find everything in Diagon Alley.

 

You glance up from the letter, and tell, “MUM! DAD!”

You hear footsteps on the stairs. You show them the letter, and send the reply, before your parents smile at you, and take you to Diagonal Alley for the school shopping.

 

continue to chapter 5.


	3. Hi, halfblood!

You eagerly await to find out if you truly are magical. Soon, the insistant tapping on the window proves you right - you are going to Hogwarts! You can’t wait! Time to go to Diagon Alley and get your stuff! 

 

Go to chapter 6.


	4. Hi, pureblood!

You watch the windows with way to much fear. What would happen to a squib in a pure blood family? What would happen to Phoenix Harrington, the first squib in 100 years? Finally, thank god, you hear the owl tapping on the window. Shopping time, you’re going to Hogwarts! Another day escaping the wrath of your family.

Go to chapter 7.


End file.
